An orphan and his dream SORAXRIKU
by BoonDoxLette23
Summary: This is about Sora living a life as an orphan. He learns how to make friends, fall into love, and to really open up about his past. Rated M: For violence, cursing, ilegal activities, murder, and later Yaoi! XD Reviews please!
1. Leaving behind what I love most

_**BoonDoxLette23: Alright everyone this is my first fan fiction, so go easy on me. I will post another chapter if this one gets some good reviews. Oh and Yuki is a made up character based of myself so please don't steal her. Thanks for reading!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts and I make no profit of of this fan fiction.

_Leon the orphanage owner offer to drive Sora to the train station._

_July 31, 2009_

Dear Diary,

Today I got a new notebook. My others have been filled with my no sense over the years. Today is supposed to be the greatest day of my life. But of course it isn't. I have been living in a orphanage with 50 other children, for as long as I can remember. I never met my birth parents, and I never will as long as I have something to say about it. All the children there say I am so lucky including my best friend. Yuki. She has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I still can't imagine leaving her behind. She is 2 years older than me, but the age difference never bothered us. I must say my farewells and go to the train station I'll continue writing when I get onto the train.

Sora put his diary into his black back pack and went into the mess hall for his last meal as an orphan. Sora sits next to Yuki, his best friend trying to fight back tears.

"Sora… I…" Yuki tries to get the words out but fails miserably.

"Yuki you have to understand I don't want to leave, I would rather stay here and rot any day. But-" Yuki cuts Sora off.

"Don't say that! You're lucky you get to leave this horrid place!" Tears are forming in Yuki's eyes. "I was just trying to say I am gonna miss you, you big dope!"

"Oh Yuki I am going to miss you too, I will come visit very often and maybe you can come visit me. You're my best friend." Sora just now notices the tears in her eyes. "Oh Yuki please don't cry, you hardly ever cry, and when you do it kills me."

"I can't cry knowing my best friend is leaving! Well excuse me for having feelings!" Yuki pouts and dries her eyes.

"Yuki I didn't mean it like that…" Sora pulls his emotional friend into a deep embrace. Now the tears start to pour from both of them.

"S-Sora promise me you wont forget our p-promise?" Yuki asked between sobs.

"I would never forget. I am saving money as we speak. We'll have enough money for a place in no time. Yuki, just remember… two more years. Okay?" Sora pulls out of the embrace.

"O-Okay. Two more years." Yuki dries her face.

"I love you Yuki with all my heart. Now lets enjoy our last breakfast together before I leave. Okay?" Sora says with seriousness in his voice.

"Okay. I love you too Sora." Yuki says, which makes a silence between them now. But they have no need for words anymore.

The cook brings out hot cinnamon bagels with cream cheese on the side. Followed by steaming honey flavored oatmeal. Its one of their best meals at the orphanage. Sora begins to dig in enjoying every bite, while Yuki on the other hand is fixing her make up using her compact she got for her birthday the following year. Sora glance over to see her plate untouched. "Um… Yuki? Are you gonna eat that?" Sora asks staring at her plate of food. She slaps him playfully, she didn't have to say anything he got the vibe of her answer and continued eating his own.

OoOoO

Now that breakfast was over Sora had to head to the train station.

__

"Leon if you don't mind could Yuki come with us?" Sora asked shyly.

"Of course Sora, she is your best friend no?" Leon asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes she is. Thank you sir." Sora said as he ran off to get Yuki and his belongings. "Yuki! Yuki! You can come! Leon said it was alright!" Sora yells once he finds her in the sleeping room.

"Really?" Yuki squeals with joy. "Lets get your bags and stuff." Yuki says not sounding as happy as before.

They walk over to Sora's bunk and grabbed his belongings and carried them outside to Leon's BMW. "Are we all ready to go?" Leon asks putting the baggage into his car trunk. The two teens nodded in unison. "Alright, you'll both have to sit in the back, I have all my paper work in the passenger seat." Leon said climbing into the car. The teens get into the backseat and buckled their seat belts. The whole car ride their was silent.

OoOoO

Now that they arrived Leon put the blue beauty into park and told them he was getting Sora's ticket for him. The two teens didn't move one inch dreading the next ten minutes of their life. Sora felt like being the bigger person and unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. Yuki unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car and ran over to Sora embracing him. Leon was back with Sora's ticket in hand. He popped the car trunk and pulled out The younger teens belongings. "I think we should say our farewells now." Leon said wishing he didn't have to.

"Alright." Sora said letting go of Yuki. "Good bye Leon." Sora said holding out his right hand for a manly hand shake.

"What are doing boy? Get that hand away from me! You like a son to me! Give me a hug like a real man." Leon said with open arms. Sora smiled and gave him a real hug, thinking he was really going to miss Leon. Sora released Leon finally and faced Yuki. The one he loved more than anything else in this world.

Sora pulled Yuki into the biggest hug of her life. "I am going to miss you Yuki." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Same here. I love you Sora, please call me as soon as you get their." Yuki asked but didn't let go of Sora.

"Of course." He said and pulled away. "I will write as soon as I get the time. Which will be tonight." He said with a smile knowing he had no life. Sora stared into her bright green and golden eyes seeing tears once more. Sora gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Good bye Friend."

Yuki let one tear fall down the kissed cheek. "Good bye…"

Sora grabbed her belongings and waved one last time and headed to train b4. Sora gave his ticket to the man in blue and took his seat. Sora took out his diary and continued writing.

OoOoO

I'm now on the train heading to Destiny Islands. Joy. I had to say good bye to Yuki. I hope my new "mommy" and "daddy" let her come and visit. As I look out the window Twilight town is getting smaller and smaller. I still can't believe Yuki would think I'd forget our promise. I would never forget. As soon as I get to Destiny Island I have to call her. I already miss her voice, her long beautiful curly hair, her bright green and golden yellow eyes. Yuki was the best friend a guy could ever have. She would always joke about me being gay. She said I would find out when I am ready. But the truth is I love her with all my heart. I could never love anyone else. Okay diary, I know what you're thinking. I don't love her in a romantic way, at least… I don't think so. Well I filled almost the whole page, so I am going to go and listen to my CD player Yuki bought for me. She saved the money up for months. Not to mention the CD's she bought for me. I will write in you diary later.

Sincerely,

Sora

Sora put his diary in his back pack and took out his walkman and put in Yuki's mix CD. It had rap, rock, and techno on it. The three types of music Sora just loved. He started out the window in silence, until he arrived at Destiny Islands.

**BoonDoxLette23: Did you like it? Tell me what I can do to make it better. I love advice, and REVIEW!!!**


	2. A new town, a new life

_**OoOoO Yuki's P.O.V OoOoO**_

_**Yuki and Leon walk back to the car in silence. They get into the car and begin to drive off. Leon decided to break the awkward silence between them. "I'm sorry Yuki, I know you and Sora were really good friends. You should be happy for him. It'll be your time soon." He says stopping at a red light. **_

"_**I am happy for him, and it will never be my time, as long as I have anything to do about it." Yuki replies wiping a tear of her cheek. **_

"_**What do you mean? You don't want to be adopted?" Leon asks out of curiosity. Yuki has to think long and hard about this, so she stays quiet for a few minutes. Long enough to pull into the orphanage. **_

"_**I guess not. I really don't want to talk about this Leon, at least not right now." Yuki says and stomps away.**_

"_**I hope she'll be okay…." Leon says locking his cars, then calmly walks inside. **_

_**Yuki walks inside as fast as she can, trying to fight back tears. She ignores everyone and jumps on top of her cot and cries. She doesn't move for the rest of the night.**_

_**OoOoO**_

_**Sora awoke in a sweat. It was now dark and he had arrived in his new home town. He had a horrible dream. Something about evils bunnies attacking him and some guy named Tim. Well, doesn't that sound familiar? Sora took out his head phone and put away his walkman. **_

"_**Hey man. You new around here?" The strange teen with silver hair asked getting his belongs together.**_

"_**Is it that obvious?" Sora asks without looking up while unbuckling his seat belt. **_

"_**Just a lot." The second boy jokes. "I'm Riku." he says holding out his right hand.**_

"_**Hi I'm Sora." He says while shaking his hand. He finally meets Riku's aquamarine eyes and begins to blush like mad. "W-w-while I better go I-I-I have to meet someone." Sora hurries off the train and looks around for someone to walk up to him and say 'Sora! Welcome home.' or something like that. He really has no idea what he is doing. Until he reads a sign spelling his name in all capital letters, 'S-O-R-A'. Could the two boys holding the sign be his new 'brothers'. **_

_**Sora walks slowly over to the two boys rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Hi, I'm Sora. Um…" He says quietly once he makes it to the two boys.**_

"_**Ah, so you're the new victim in the family." The tall one of the two jokes. "I'm Cloud."**_

"_**And I'm Roxas. Mom and Dad are out of town and they should be home tomorrow morning." He says taking Sora's suit case. Sora nods and follows the two boys outside to their car to go see his new home. **_

_**OoOoO Riku's P.O.V. OoOoO**_

"_**Now that wasn't weird." Riku says walking out of the train station into the parking lot. His cell phone begins to ring, playing his favorite song. **_

"_**Let's Start a Riot! A Riot! Lets Start a Riot! A-"**_

"_**Hello?" Riku answers the phone. **_

"_**Hey its Axel. Yuffie wanted me to call you and make sure you made it back alive." Axel laughs into the phone. "And Demyx wants a rematch a 'Madden 09'. He is being a sore loser." **_

_**Riku sighs, "That great Axel, and I'm fine. Is that all you wanted?" Riku says a bit annoyed. **_

"_**Aw… Is little Riku having a pissy-fit?" Axel says in a joking tone.**_

"_**Shut up you flaming fuck. I got to go." Riku hangs up the phone and stomps to his car and begins to drive to the old inn parking lot.**_

_**OoOoO Sora's P.O.V OoOoO**_

_**Now in the car Sora takes out his journal and begins to write. It didn't bother Sora to write in the dark, he did it all the time back at the orphanage. When it was lights out and Sora couldn't sleep he would either write in his journal, or sneak into the girls bunk room, and talk to Yuki. **_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**I have just arrived into Destiny Islands. I fell asleep on the train ride here. The funny thing is I don't even remember falling asleep, and I had this crazy dream… But I have even better news, when I was about to get off the train I met this really hot guy named Riku. He looked about my age, maybe a year older. But I got all nervous and shy. I ran off before I made a fool of myself, so I guess that's a good thing. A boy about my age named Roxas is going to be one of my new 'brothers'. He seems pretty cool I guess, then there is Cloud the older brother of the two. He is probably a few years older than me. But I'm not sure. My 'mommy' and 'daddy' are out of town. So I won't be meet them until tomorrow. Shouldn't they come home to at least meet 'the new addition' to the family'. I guess I can't rely on them for anything. Right now we are on our way back 'home'. God I already miss Yuki, she would know how to make everything better. That reminds me I still have to call her. I will ask… what is his name…? Oh yeah, its Roxas. Man I'm lame diary, I can't even remember my new brothers' names. I'm really tired diary so I'm going to stop writing for the night, and probably call Yuki when I get home. Then I'll try to get some sleep. I'll write more in the morning.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sora**_

_**Sora yawned and began to look out the window, up towards the sky. The stars here are a lot prettier than they are at the orphanage. It must be the ocean, it makes everything seem… so much more alive here. **_

"_**Sora? You sure have been quiet." Roxas said trying to start conversation.**_

"_**Huh? Oh… yeah… I'm just…" Sora couldn't think of a good way to put it.**_

"_**Nervous? Scared? Tired? Or just quiet in general?" Cloud said turning into a drive way, which lead to this big beautiful house. The shingles were a deep dark maroon red, the panels of the house were painted a pearl white that could blind you just from the moon light. It looked about three stories high. It had a beautiful balcony, the railing was the same color as the shingles. The scenery below the balcony was absolutely breath taking. Sora was amazed with this house. He never saw anything so beautiful in his life. Sora wondered what his parents did for a living for the house to be so… marvelous.**_

"_**Sora? You ready to go inside?" Cloud asked seeing the look of confusion, excitement, and nervousness in Sora's eyes.**_

"_**Y-y-yes." Sora managed to choke out. They walked up the drive way and onto the porch.**_

"_**Welcome home Sora." Roxas said giving Cloud a smirk at the 'oh shit' look on his face. Cloud opened the door and Sora's eyes grew big about what he saw. **_


End file.
